To Love you More(ON Hiatus)
by jstormluver11
Summary: Complete AU: Lesley Spenser was raised by her dads little sister Bobby, after her parents disappeared, 18 years old, and fallen for Police Academy Student Dante Falconeri, against her Aunts wishes, She has been protected all her life, no real clue about the outside world, except her job at Jake's. (No One night stand with Dillon, No Teen Pregnancy, No abortion, No Logan's Murder.)
1. He has Balls

"Dante, stop." I said pushing him off of me, buttoning the top two buttons to my uniform shirt barring the name of Jake's. "Come one Lu, we've been together how long?" He said pushing the blonde hair off my

shoulder, before going back to kissing my neck. I again pushed him away grabbing my brush, pulling my hair into a pony tail before sliding off the bed. "I need to be heading to Jake's my shift starts in 20 minutes." I said giving him my best smile. "Are you coming back after?" He said rising from the bed, I noticed the bulge in his pants, I turned my head. "Aunt had morning shift, she will be home tonight.  
Sorry, you know how she feels about us." I said as I walked out the door to head to work.

My Best friend Georgie was waiting at the corner for me to walk to Jake's, we always share shifts,  
"So, How did your half assed date with Dante go?" She asked "Like Always we end up in bed together, but before he can actually try anything, I make an excuse to leave." I said looking at the ground, "Again, you know he's only going to wait so long." She said "What do you mean by that?" I asked kind of worried " Well is he pushy when you are making out, or do you start in first?" She asked as we rounded the corner Jake's was 4 blocks away. "He usually pushes." I said not knowing what to think.

After my shift, I walked home, only to find my Aunt sitting on the couch. "Dante stopped by; he wanted to know if he could take you out to a movie Friday?" She said looking up from her book. "Oh, Well I have to work Friday after school, I was thinking of staying with Georgie, if you didn't care." I said trying to cover my steps. "I really don't know what you see in that boy, He's 23 years old, I know you're 17, but He's trouble." She said shaking her head. "Come sit with me, I'll make you some hot chocolate, I told him you were welcome to accompany him to the movies, but I want you back here or at Mac's by midnight, No later." She said smiling at me.

I was stunned as I walked into my aunts, it was 11:45, I looked down at my hand, at my new engagement ring, Dante had went all out. My Aunt was sitting on the couch cuddled up in a blanket. "You're home early, How was your date?" She said wanting to know details. "Uh, He purposed, he wants to spend the rest of our lives together." I said "He what?, You're only 17, This is uncalled for." She said almost in a rage. "No, I told him he'd have to wait until I graduated, and until I was of age, but I want to keep my ring."I said trying to calm my Aunt's temper.


	2. Warnings

I stood in the bathroom at Dante's Loft, Well our loft now, it had been a year to the day I told my aunt about Dante purposing, we were officially man and wife, Georgie and I had spoken of this day for years as we grew up. I was brought out of my day dream as I felt my husband's arms around my waist. " Shouldn't you be out of this dreadful heavy dress by now or are you in there admiring our bathroom?" He said starting to untie my dress, once it was completely untied, He left me to change into my night clothes.

I walked into our dark bedroom and slid into our bed next to my husband, not sure what was to happen, I felt his arm reach around me, I could feel that he was naked, my heart went into panic mode, was this what was supposed to happen. His lips met mine, before he rolled himself on top of me. "It's ok Lu, this is completely normal." He said pushing his knee between my legs, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I was a bit startled by the fact he didn't ask me if he could touch me, or if I even wanted him to take his clothes off. "Dante, Stop please, you're moving too fast." I said trying to remove myself from under him.  
"Sorry babe, I wanted to make love to you, I thought you'd be ok with it, I didn't think." He said moving off of me, he reached for his shorts next to the bed. I knew he was angry with me, he rolled with his back to me and soon fell into a deep sleep, I lay awake for hours, I watched the sun rise through our curtains, I just dosed off when the alarm to wake Dante went off.

I crawled out of bed, and walked into our kitchen, turned on the coffee pot, and began making breakfast. We ate together, and he gave me a kiss before he headed off to the Station.

I headed off to work at Jake's as usual, I arrived home after he did, only to kick off my shoes, and fall asleep on the couch. I felt myself being lifted from the couch. Before I could say anything "I'm just moving you to our bed, it's after 11." He spoke knowing I was going to ask. We once again went through him crawling all over me, trying to touch me, I again stopped him, and I was a little harsher on his ways in the bedroom. "When I am ready for this move, I will tell you, but stop pushing yourself on me, it's really irritating." I said before rolling over and dosing off, I woke to the smell of coffee; I looked up to see Dante with his uniform already on, hovering over me with a cup of fresh coffee. "I'm heading off to work; we need to talk when I get off." He said giving me a small peck on the lips and he headed out the door.

I started dinner before my shift at Jake's, I remembered my Aunt's crock pot Lasagna recipe, and threw everything together before walking out the door, I was a few minutes later walking in the door, I had received my check, and stopped to cash it. Dante had entered the door only minutes before. I grabbed plates, and bread, after we ate; I did up the dishes, and headed into the living room. "So what do we need to talk about?" I asked "You may be scared but you cannot push me away forever, Before long, I will do one of two things, Cheat on you or I will end up raping you, and I am not a cheater, It would be easier for you to just do things my way, it will hurt the first few times, but you will get use to it." He said looking at me, I had turned away from him; his words were harsher than mine were the night before.  
A lonely tear slid down my cheek, I felt his hand on my lower back as he pulled me into his arms.  
"Lu, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have to, but you have to come around, we're married."  
He said before I lay peacefully on his chest, his arm slung around my waist.  
Around 11, I went to bed, the effect of the day were taking its toll on me. "Don't wear anything under your night shirt Lulu." Dante said as I exited the bedroom into the bathroom. I changed my panties as I did every night, and pulled my shirt over my head, before heading into our bedroom, I noticed his shorts laying on the floor next to his side of the bed, a condom on his night stand along with a few other items, I didn't recognize. I started to back away, I went into complete panic mode, and He got out of bed, to stop my exit. "Lulu, come to bed, I warned you what might happen, don't fight it, Sex will be far worse, if both partners aren't completely willing." He said pulling me towards our bed by one hand.  
"Then don't touch me, I am not willing." I said still in panic defense mode. I slid into our bed, and slowly calmed down, I felt his hand reach out for me, and I slowly slid into his open arms.

I soon found myself laying on my back staring at Dante hovering over me. "Get off of me." I said not yet giving out to a struggle. "No, Lulu, we're married, sex is a normal activity between a husband and wife, damn it." He said sliding his knee between my legs. "Get off of me." I said again, it was my only defense, I wasn't a fighter, I usually gave up when I fight started. "Ugh" He groaned, noticing I had panties on, he reached down, and ripped them from my body, that's when I panicked, and started struggling with him, if I could use what weight I had, I could over throw him, and lock myself in the bathroom, I thought to myself.

Dante moved from between my legs long enough to grab what he had put on the nightstand; I locked my knees together tightly, and refused to open them. He became angry. "Lulu, I will let you have tonight, but heed my warning, you aren't safe from me, I will get what I want one way or the other." He said rolling off of me, and stopping all activity.


	3. Trust

***AN: Rated M: Might seem like a rape scene, but not totally, things are a bit graphic, but remember Lulu is an 18 year old who has never been on this side with a male before, He is trying to be patient with her, but understand his frustration. Thanks to the Reviewer who gave me the idea of the "dark" Dante being a dream…. ****

I woke in a cold sweat, I looked over to see Dante sleeping curled up next to me, I saw that the doors to our sea side bedroom, the tears welled up in my eyes, the dreams that I had experienced were nothing compared to what had transpired just hours before, it made me fear Dante, but also wonder why he chose me.

**Flashback**  
We entered our bedroom quite fast after arriving at our vacation house. I stood frozen in our doorway,  
Dante slowly removed his arm from my waist, "I have a few things to do, and when I come back we'll talk, Ok?" He said before scurrying into the room, moving a few things around, he opened the doors to the sea side porch, then pulled back the bedding, and laid a few things on one of the nightstands, before returning to me. I slowly slid my arms protectively around me. He slid one arm around my waist as a tear slid down my cheek. "What's the use of talking?" I said pulling out of his reach, trying not to give off too much fear, although I knew he could see it. "We have to talk, it will help." He said before pressing his face into my hair and neck. "How will it help? You're Dante, you get what you want." I said pulling out of his grip. "You do know this is what a husband and wife usually do on their wedding night, right?" He said pulling me against his chest. I tried to hide the tears, I was angry that he wasn't listening to me.

Minutes later I was laying on the bed with him hovering over me, my shirt was unbuttoned. He stopped, and slid off the bed, his pants came off, then he slid back into bed, he pulled me into his arms, and went back to his previous activity. The more he pressured, the more I shut myself down.  
"Lulu, talk to me, tell me what you enjoy? I am trying to make this as enjoyable as possible, but you know it will happen even if you're not fully into it." He said before reaching down to unbutton my jeans.  
I quickly pulled away, "I'm not ready for this yet, please listen to me and stop." I said he looked up into my eyes, and placed a kiss on my bare stomach. "It's not half as bad as everyone makes it out to be, you'll come around, I promise." He said before sliding my pants off my hips, and discarding them next to the bed.

Once again his body hovered over mine, not allowing me a way out. But the kisses and nibbles became enjoyable as he went on, I felt myself relaxing, his hand slowly went to my panties. I went into a panic mode. "Dante, I'm not ready for that just yet." I said but to no avail, he slid them off with ease. "It's all part of the process, just relax, you're enjoying this like I told you that you would." He said going back to kissing my neck. I again relaxed, but before long, my panic mode took over full bore.

"Let go of me, just get off of me, I'll go sleep on the couch." I screamed at him, I finally managed to get him off of me, I was up and headed for the bathroom, I slammed it just moments before he was at the door. After a few knocks, "Lulu, I'll give you 5 minutes, then I'm coming in there, this is nonsense, we're married, I've lost what patients I had." He said the more he talked the more I cried at him to go away, I found a safe haven between sink and the tub, Sliding back as far as I could, thinking he couldn't reach me. I heard the door knob jiggle, but not moving to inspect the sound, the door popped open. "Lulu, time is up, my patients is stretched, Wherever you're hiding, you need to come out and face the music, his arm reached in where I was hiding, I kicked at him a few times before he squatted down to my level, reached into the hole again, and this time, pulled on me, I knew I was out of options, he wasn't going to give up, if I fought much more, he'd end up hurting me even if it wasn't on purpose, but fear instilled in me from a very young age, no man was ever to touch a woman.

I struggled trying to get out of his grip, but once out of the space between the tub and sink, I had nowhere to go, but back into the bedroom, I headed in that direction, I grabbed Dante's shirt, and slipped it on, but before I could grab my pants, Dante's arms slipped around my waist, pulling me to his chest, his lips met my neck rather quickly, I also found myself back on our bed, the place I didn't want to be. "No." I yelled trying to scoot away from him, but was stopped. "You are making things so much more difficult than it has to be." He said before pushing his knee in between my legs. I closed my eyes; it was the end of the road for me. His lips again met my neck; he began to fumble around with one hand between my legs. "Lulu, I need you to move your legs a bit farther apart for me." He said before nuzzling my neck. I didn't move, his knee pushed them farther apart. I tensed up trying to avoid letting him in, but it didn't last long, I felt his hardened male body part against my inner thigh, and I jerked away from him, "Lulu close your eyes, don't think about what I'm doing, I'll be quick, the pain will fade fast." He said as he pulled me back under him.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes, I prayed he'd stop, and give me some dignity. I felt him against my inner thigh again, this time, I tensed up, he started kissing and nibbling my neck, I wanted to relax like earlier, his nose nuzzled my neck, I slid my arms around him, only to feel a sharp pain rush through me.  
I let out a cry, Dante hadn't warned me that he was going to do anything before that moment; my first instinct was to shove him away, his hand reached for my hand on his chest. "Lulu, the pain will subside, just don't fight it." He said before moving slowly, the more he moved, the more tears slid down my face.

His movements became faster, his breathing changed, I tried again to get him off of me, but in the heat of the moment, he restrained me. His nibbles became harsh biting; I again began trying to look for a way out. I shifted my hips, only to be pushed back down into the mattress. "I'm almost done Lulu, Let me finish." He said going back to kissing and biting my neck. He started to sweat, his breathing changed again, he stiffened up, groaned and collapsed on top of me.

****End of Flashback****

I was brought out of my day dream by Dante's arms slipping around my waist. "Please don't touch me; I'm still angry with you." I said pulling out of his grip. "How many times do I have to apologize, I went a bit far, but it does get better." He said walking back into our bedroom. "What do you mean it gets better, if you think I am allowing you even near me naked again, you're as loony as Helena?" I said starting to get really upset." I know what you're Aunt taught you, and she is correct, no man should ever put his hands on a woman in anger, but I am your husband, I have a right to touch you in a loving manner, you're going to have to accept it, or things might get worse until you do accept it." He said before wiping the tear off my face. His touch was gentle; he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, before carrying me back our bed.

**AN: I didn't make Dante out to a dark character, he's a typical male, and he doesn't really understand how Lulu grew up. No he didn't rape her, if that's what you think; he pushed her, because she wouldn't have done it, knowing what Bobby taught her as a young girl, "No man should ever put his hands on a woman." She took it as No man should ever touch a woman regardless of the situation." Hope You enjoy the chapter….Please review and I will try to get another chapter or 2 up in a few days.


End file.
